User talk:DaniGirl
Wikia has started their whole new look deal. Nice timing, eh? I finally got started on working on the wikia some more, with the designs and whatnot, and they go and change things. >.> So I am (again) fixing the designs and such. Go to preferences>Skins and then click New Look if it isn't auto set. Any suggestions would be wonderful! They have the whole flash slider thingy that I have yet to add. I was thinking of using it for upcoming Kelley releases. I'll also add more category images on the main page, since apparently the sidebar is gone and replaced with dropdowns. Then maybe we can navigate better once they take the old layout away forever. Hey, could you try to fix the color the infoboxes are on pages (such as Chloe Saunders, if you would like to see an example of it), it's really hard to read. Thanks! Pack Alpha of Europe 02:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dani! I have been updating some items before creating this account. I'm trying to look more into witch vs. sorcerer magic in order to felsh out that bit, but there is little information on that, I'm afraid. Eternal Wanderer (talk) 09:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The Otherworld Series Rocks!! hey i hope you don't Mind that i change it i just love The Otherworld Series i so wish that 13 wasn't the last in the series!! i can't wait for the bitten tvshow !! Hi DaniGirl! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community Development team over here at Wikia. I just wanted to reach out and say hi! Last month, I actually created this wikia for the show Bitten, but then I just came across your wikia which is WAY more detailed. I am going to redirect my wiki to go to yours, but I was wondering if you wanted me to create a portal for the TV show on your wiki? It can link from the main page. Also, I'd be happy to add a few things like video and more sections to the main page of The Otherword Wiki if you're open to it. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi DaniGirl! I created this portal for the TV series. I'm going to link to it from the main page. I also might add a new skin and make a few changes. If you don't like anything, just let me know! Thanks :) Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering, are you affiliating with other wikis yet? I love this series and I'd love to affiliate this with the Lords of the Underworld wiki! Upload lmages It say Filename has been changed to "250px.jpeg". Can you fix it Filename back to normal? I visit The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Merlin and Being Human Wiki all have normal file unlike this Bitten wiki. Join Wiki Please join this wiki of Bitten TV Series and need your help: http://the-bitten.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bitten_Wiki